


voyeurism_is_underrated.png

by kth_pjm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, degradation kink, kinda foursome kinda not??, lil bit of soft fluff at the end :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kth_pjm/pseuds/kth_pjm
Summary: In which Jeonghan and Jisoo are massive voyeurs, and Gyusol are needy sluts.





	voyeurism_is_underrated.png

Hansol already feels like he could very well explode any moment now. His cock is so heavy between his legs, so red and hard, swaying along to the sometimes erratic rhythm at which Mingyu pounds into him from behind.

“Sweetheart, you look so good like that.”

“That’s the best you can do, slut?”

Mingyu whines behind Hansol. His hands are grabbing at Hansol’s hips, doing everything in his might to fuck him the best he can, but he’s slipping too. At this point, both of them are crying, sobbing, whiny messes, wanting nothing more than to come and drown in each others’ pleasure. Hansol drops down to his elbows and moans shamelessly into the mattress, grabbing at the sheets on either side of his head.

“Are you gonna come inside him, you slut? You gonna come in your filthy boy? Bet I could fuck both of you better.”

A river of loud sobs bubble up in Mingyu’s throat, contributing to the already intense feeling in the room. Hansol’s back starts to slightly arch up and down as he tenses up, trying not to come. Not before he gets a green light from Jisoo, who’s sitting next to Jeonghan on some cushions somewhere in the room, Hansol doesn’t know exactly where. But he really could not care any less anyway because the sheets are so wet from his tears now and his cock just will not stop aching. 

“You can do it, baby. I know you can, just wait a little bit longer.” Hansol is doing his very best to concentrate on Jisoo’s gentle voice and distract himself from the dangerous growing sensations in his lower stomach.

Luckily, the sheets cover most of Hansol’s whines. It’s worse for Mingyu, who gets snarky remarks from Jeonghan every time he’s a little too loud. “Oh my God, you sound like such a needy little bitch.” Hansol feels Mingyu’s nails dig into the flesh of his hips as he desperately tries to stifle his noises. He fails miserably, because Hansol is getting closer and closer, tensing up around Mingyu. Instead of quieting down, Mingyu sobs louder than before. 

Somewhere along the way, Jisoo feels a familiar hand sneaking across his thigh. Before he knows it, his hand is above Jeonghan’s crotch too, both of them palming each other through damp underwear. “You’re such a pathetically horny slut, Mingyu. Fucking your boy that poorly right in front of us, and getting off from it?” It’s obviously directed at Mingyu, but Jeonghan doesn’t even blink when he looks steadily into Jisoo’s eyes, firmly grabbing the tent in his boxers.

Jisoo isn’t planning on being any less, and stares with the same amount of intensity. He says, to Hansol, “Do you feel good, baby? You’ve been such a good boy,” and somewhere in the background he hears muffled whines. They’re more distant now though, because Jeonghan is suddenly working at his neck, kissing, biting, sucking, in all the good places. Jisoo tilts his head to the side, still a tiny bit aware of Mingyu’s and Hansol’s needy existence, but his mind is too clouded by Jeonghan working wonders beneath his jaw to focus on the two.

Jeonghan, of course, is on top of everything. “Do better, slut. Fuck him like I would fuck him,” he mutters against Jisoo’s neck, loud enough for Mingyu to hear. Jisoo forgets about the two needy subs on the bed and brings Jeonghan’s face against his own, and kisses him with the same roughness Jeonghan just performed on his neck. In a silent agreement, they pull each others’ dicks out of their underwear, too frustrated to screw around anymore.

Both pairs have forgotten about each other now. Hansol is still soaking the sheets with tears of praise and pleasure, Mingyu is sobbing as much as Hansol, sloppily hitting his prostate with each erratic stroke. Jeonghan and Jisoo are furiously jacking each other off, messily making out, muffled groans joining in on the loud sobs from the bed.

“Come, you fucking nasty slut.”

Jeonghan’s words are still directed at the two on the bed, but they result in a wave of sobs, moans, and whimpers throughout the room. Hansol, who’s been on edge for the longest amount of time, comes with a loud cry, all over the wet sheets beneath him, clenching around Mingyu, who in turn snaps his hips three final times and comes with his cock deep in Hansol. The tears on his face make his sweaty cheeks glisten. 

In turn, Jisoo spills into Jeonghan’s hand with a deep groan, and helps Jeonghan reach his peak with a few quick strokes. Jisoo is pulling harshly at Jeonghan’s lower lip as he finally comes too, with a soft, satisfied moan into Jisoo’s mouth. As they all come down from their highs, the desperate moans and whimpers are replaced and the room fills with satisfied but exhausted pants.

Jisoo is the first to get up, after they’ve all caught their breaths. Hansol is half asleep, covered in his own come and tangled together with Mingyu. A trail of Mingyu's come is still trickling out of his ass. The sight of them both brings a warm tingly feeling into Jisoo’s gut as he wipes them down carefully. Limp from exhaustion, they lean into Jisoo as he gently drapes them in blankets, tucking them in together.

He’s caught off guard when Jeonghan snakes a pair of arms around his waist, breath hot on the skin of Jisoo’s neck. No words are spoken as they too wipe themselves off sweat and come, sharing gentle kisses now and then. Soon enough they crawl into bed to join the already asleep, Jisoo scooting in behind Mingyu and Jeonghan behind Hansol. Jeonghan whispers sweet praises to them all for a few minutes before he too drifts to sleep, lazily holding Jisoo’s hand over the two sleeping between them.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus fuckin christ this was supposed to be a quick thing but it ended up being a long drabble instead oh man
> 
> ANYWAY if u enjoyed this shameless mess come find me on twitter and sin w me @SWEETSADLSM ;)
> 
> [2017/12/5] i added a lil bit of softness at the end !! woo! also thank u for commenting and giving kudos and all that, this is the first time i ever posted any of my smut so thanks for being so nice !!


End file.
